


《幸存者》chapter（7）

by ZheJiu



Category: MM! – Fandom
Genre: M/M, XX
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 04:18:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17780420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZheJiu/pseuds/ZheJiu
Summary: 看不见未来，也承受不了过往。





	《幸存者》chapter（7）

Loki仍旧记得那天的阳光好得不可思议，他比Thor更早醒来，低头摆弄着alpha长而密的睫毛。Thor眯着眼向他道了声早安，然后笑着亲了亲Loki的肚子。

“我就不该在上个月破戒，”alpha有些吃痛地揉了揉被抓出血印的胳膊，Loki在床上就是个只顾自己爽快的混蛋，“听着，今晚你要是再勾引我，我就把你捆起来睡觉。”

“你怎么不继续睡沙发？”Omega尾音撩人地哼哼了一声，修长的小腿顺着Thor的脚腕一点点往上蹭，“一个礼拜不到就灰溜溜地滚回床上了。”“别乱动，”Thor恨恨地拍了一下Loki的屁股，“你还记得二楼那间空着的储藏室么？”

“嗯，你说要改成儿童房，”Loki没再捣乱，“开什么玩笑.....你是不是还准备讲七个矮行尸的故事？”“我把地窖里的大部分物资都搬进去了，”Thor摸了摸Omega光裸的脊背，警官身上有许多陈年的疤痕，“墙外不太平，Peter侦察到三股行尸群在慢慢汇聚。”

“sif今天没有工作，也许她晚些时候会过来。”在那个少有的产科医生染病去世之前，他曾诊断Loki的预产期就在这几天，而Thor比Loki紧张得多，“希望你们不会吵起来......” 

“我一个人也好得很，Thor。”Loki眯着眼窝进Thor的怀里，alpha的胸口满是他使坏留下的吻痕，“sif就是个嘴硬心软的女人。”

“我听到了，Loki。”卧室的门被敲响了，sif毫不客气地打断了两人的晨间温情，“放心吧Thor，我可不会对一个怀孕九个月的Omega做什么，fandral等得不耐烦了。”

“马上，女魔头。”Thor大剌剌地光着上半身拉开了房门，sif做了个反胃的动作扭头走了，“说真的，我这个身材是多不受alpha待见？”“别得瑟了，大兵。”Loki裹着睡袍走了出来，和sif打了声招呼，“你的肱二头肌已经发达到可以闷死我了。”

“你们什么时候关系这么好了？”Thor郁闷地披上了外套，然后被赶出了屋子，fandral抱着猎枪同情地看着他，“看好你的alpha女朋友，fandral。”

“快生了？”Thor一离开，Loki便恹恹地窝进了沙发里，sif拿着冰箱里唯一的果汁坐到他的旁边，“在你出现以前，我以为那小子就算死了都没人给他立碑。”“我不会给他立碑，”Loki垂着眼帘打了个哈欠，“Thor必须得活着，至少在我死之前.......你和fandral是多久之前在一起的？”

“在我们认识Thor之后。”sif似乎看穿了Loki的心思，笑嘻嘻地拆台，“不是每个人都喜欢Thor那卦的，我和你眼光可不一样。”“戚。”Omega的面颊有些热，他漫不经心地瞟了一眼窗外，却突然神色紧张地握住了sif的手，“围墙在晃动。”

“你怎......”女alpha下意识地反问，手上却已经训练有素地握住了腰间的枪，“上楼去卧室，Loki，我钉住门窗之后来找你。”

“我还不至于挥不动锤子。”而Omega已经行动了起来，Loki将橱柜的门板干净利索地卸了下来，九个月的孕腹仿佛只是绑在他腰上的一个大沙袋，直到那声噩梦般的巨响传遍了整个萨卡镇，警官握着锤柄的手才开始不可抑制地颤抖起来，“看来我们的动作得快点了。”

“Thor和fandral会用最快的速度赶回来，”两人合力钉住了客厅的大部分门窗，Loki的脸色越来越差，sif拍了拍他的肩膀，语声坚定，“他们拼了命也会回来，你不会有事的。”

Loki抿着薄唇”嗯”了一声，转身去拿更多的铁钉。sif低头加固了一下落地窗的边框，突然听见身后传来“咣当”一声。

Omega面色煞白地扶着墙，面前的地上落满了钉子，还有.....从小腿上不断流下的液体。“你得停下手上的活了，sif。”Loki苦笑着低头看了一眼，“你会接生吗？”

“我会才有鬼！god damn。”

sif骂了一声，便驾着Loki往楼上走。强烈的宫缩和阵痛让Loki每走一步都痛苦得呻吟，在爬完那些漫长的楼梯后，Omega已经算是在惨叫了。“听着，我听说在水里生会容易些，”sif终于把Loki安置在了浴缸里，然后打开了温水，“我妈就是这么生我的，你最好有什么Omega的本能来自救......”

“我才没有什么该死的生育本能......唔！”Loki尖锐地喘着粗气，浴室气窗外传来了行尸的嘶鸣，萨卡镇沦陷了，“听着，sif......你得向我保证......”

“如果我死于难产，给我头上来一枪......别让我转变成行尸，”浴缸中的水很快被鲜血染红，Loki已经快要没有力气了，颤抖着抓住了sif的手臂才没滑进水中窒息，“别让Thor做这件事，求你......”

“我不答应，你他妈给我活着把肚子里的小鬼生下来！”楼下的大门传来了被行尸抓挠冲撞的声音，而Omega的痛呼和惨叫正在引来更多的行尸，“听着，我可没义务来帮你们俩收拾烂摊子，你就是为了Thor也得撑下来！”

“Fuck you ......啊！”Loki毫无血色的嘴唇动了动，随即便迎来了下一阶段的宫缩，婴儿已经露出了半个脑袋，而Omega已经痛不可耐地拿头去撞浴缸，“啊！Tho......呃啊！”

“他会来的，相信我！”sif急得满头大汗，她不知道行尸什么时候会闯进屋内，而萨卡镇的沦陷显然是人为的，也许还有其他入侵者，“shit！你怎么会出那么多血.....这正常吗？Loki！别闭眼.....”

密集的枪声突然响彻在Loki的房屋周围，Omega极度紧张地瞪大了布满血丝的眼睛，眼眶周遭青黑一片，浑身都在发抖。而sif侧耳听了一会儿，却松了口气：“他们来了，是Thor和fandral。”

雇佣兵们的脚步声穿过了客厅，飞快地跑上了楼。Thor几乎是撞开浴室的门闯了进来，看见满浴缸的血水时，能够穿过行尸群的强悍alpha居然腿软得险些跪倒。

“Loki，Loki......我来了Loki......”Thor手抖得几乎握不住Omega的手，Loki极为难看地扯了扯嘴角，吸着鼻子呜咽了一声，“没事了Loki，我哪儿也不去了.....”

“帮我.....帮我拉出来，Thor。”Loki艰难地动了动，婴儿已经出来了一个头，“我没力气了......”“咬住我，babe。”alpha仓惶地伸手进血水里摸了摸，极度的恐惧和紧张让他被Omega咬得鲜血淋漓的胳膊已经没了知觉，“深呼吸，3，2......”

“啊——！”

Thor此生都不愿再回忆起那三秒。  
声嘶力竭地惨叫后失去意识的Omega，臂弯中毫无反应的婴儿，冲破房屋的行尸......

直到那声啼哭将他支离破碎的意识拽回大脑。

“我来照顾他们！”sif从Thor怀中抱走了啼哭的婴儿，行尸因为这些响动而愈发狂躁地向二楼涌来，fandral已经拿起枪挡在了楼梯口，“Thor！看在你儿子的份上，做些什么！”

“射击楼梯，fandral！”Thor回过神，接过了sif手中的枪，“我掩护你，把楼梯弄断！”“你该庆幸这玩意儿是悬空设计！”fandral骂了一声，下一刻，楼梯轰然倒塌，“但离不开二楼我们照样必死无疑！”

但他们别无选择。末世中的幸存者，每一秒都以命相搏。

“Thor！”sif惊惧的叫喊从浴室中传来，“Loki的血止不住！他快不行了！”

看不见未来，也承受不了过往。


End file.
